My Unusual Life Is Turned Upside Down
by BunnyBoo2012
Summary: Another story about a fan transporting to the Harry Potter story. I know it's been written too much, but I want to try writing one.
1. Prologue

Muggle life sucks, it would for any diehard Harry Potter fan that spends their entire eleventh birthdays waiting for that owl to bring you Hogwarts' acceptance letter. So like that cold numbing feeling you get when you realize the owl isn't going to show up you start to realize maybe magic isn't real, and maybe everything you have ever knew was a lie. Not me though, it was I didn't except much, maybe that's why I am where I am now, life is funny like that one minute your trying to ignore the annoying boy in your English class who makes fun of you and then the next you're in a completely different Universe.

Like Harry Potter I could make strange things happen, muggles hated me for it, they called me 'freak and 'weirdo' a wise person once said 'people fear what they do not understand' which is true. Muggles don't understand magic so they fear it because it is easier than trying to understand that it is a kill or be killed world, the strong will always pick on the weak. I learned these lessons at a young age, 12 to be exact. So that's when I first started bottling my emotions up, I stopped caring, I stopped getting my hopes up because I didn't want to be hurt.

But that was a long time ago, back when my biggest problem was whether my mum could send me to College or whether the cute boy in English liked me back. How naïve I was back then, such petty ideas on good on evil, there is no good and evil only shades of grey. Back when I thought love was nothing but a pointless game that could be used to hurt you and my biggest struggle was finding friends who would stick by me.

Funny how life throws you in at the deep end, anyway I seem to have gotten off subject, my name is Yvonne Marvolo Grave and this is my story.


	2. The Day It All Started

"Yvonne Marvolo Grave you're going to be late!" my mother yelled from downstairs as I sat up and looked into my mother's triumphant eyes,

"Get ready I'll be back later" she said a small smile on her face that was so similar to mine. I pouted as I took a shower and got ready for college.

I went to Seiya College which was the sixth form of my old High school Purewaters, sure it was two minutes away but it also meant I was stuck with my high school 'friends' for another few years. I wasn't exactly what you would call popular, sure everyone knew my name, but that was via rumours and the embarrassing situations I often found myself in. people who didn't know me often referred me as a blue eyed red beauty, but this description went against me dating history with only two boyfriends who hadn't lasted long claiming 'I was too crazy to handle'.

My mum keeps saying that boys at High School/College are like chocolate section boxes, the number of boys grow every time and I shouldn't concern myself. But obviously like every other girl who has a pretty best friend I get envious when I see she has a boyfriend who fawns over her while I am on my own. In my opinion looks don't really matter I just go to school to get my qualifications _not _to play beauty pageant. I saw my friends talking together in the secluded part of the courtyard which we had hung out every year since coming her, "Hey Eve!" my friend Katherine called, I gave a warm smile. "Hey Katie" I said back brushing a piece of messy blonde hair behind my elfin ears.

As the bell rang one of my other friend Kitty caught my arm, "You coming Eve we have English!"

she said as she pulled me into the crowd of students, I held onto Kitty scared to be left to the mercy of the crowds. I hated crowds, it was because I was claustrophobic, and the problem had always been a problem during the horrors which were the corridor crushes. As we pushed our way into the English classroom I sat next to Kitty and got out my things and waited for the teacher to begin the lesson.

Lunch came quickly as Katherine and I filed into the Dinner Queue and I saw my guy friend Ken, "Hey!" I said as joined him, Katherine rolled her eyes.

Back in year 9 people including my friends had wanted me to go out with Ken, I hated that. I wished they could see we were better as friends. As Ken and I chatted, him teasing me about how I suck at math I couldn't help but let my mind wonder, it wasn't that I had a short attention span or I was being rude, it's just I couldn't help but make comparisons of the muggle world to the one of Harry Potter. My friends cursed the day I saw the Harry Potter books and fell in love with the story; it was all I ever talked about!

Like every kid when I was eleven I had waited all day for my Hogwarts acceptance letter to come, however I knew it wouldn't come, but still hoped so. I hadn't spoke about Harry Potter in weeks! However temptation is a cruel mistress and I was soon backing on my Harry Potter way of life reading anything I could and watching all the movies. Letting my eyes wander around the hall I picked out people who I would place in Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, it wasn't hard I had been doing it since year seven.

Soon lunch was over and I followed my friend Dory to the Science labs where we would be taking physics, I watched with unseeing eyes as the teacher showed us the experiment. As I went to gather the equipment I felt a strange pulling in the pit of my stomach, I could hear ancient words being chanted that had been lost in time as a mysterious mist started swirling around me. Part of me wanted to scream while another welcomed it as if it was part of me. When the miss had cleared I saw that I was no longer standing in the Physics classroom at Seiya College but in the middle of a potions classroom.

Thirty pairs of eyes were on me all holding the same stunned curiosity, my own eyes found themselves wondering around the room and all my metal ability managed to stop them from widening, I recognized the uniform the students were wearing. Billowing black robes on the breast pocket was the house crest and the ties some were green and silver while the other half were red and gold. I knew where I was but my logical mind tried to deny it.

A fat man with straw like blonde hair came towards me; he was dressed in a green suite and wore the same confused look as the students,"Excuse me Miss but who are you?" he asked.

I looked at him with wide eyes, I knew he was of course I did anyone who had watched Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince would; only he would be older.

"My name is Yvonne Grave Sir, I was looking for the headmaster" I said slowly.

Why was Professor Slughorn so young? Was I in the Marauder era I wandered? No, I didn't see the mischievous teens in the Gryffindor part of the classroom; however one familiar face made my heart race.

Sitting like a king in the middle of the Slytherin domain sat the heir of Slytherin himself Tom Marvolo Riddle! I nearly missed Professor Slughorn say "Ah yes you must be the new transfer student, Mr. Riddle would you please escort Miss Grave to the Headmaster"

Tom nodded his head as he stood up gracefully, his cool dark eyes met mine as he signaled for us to leave, his black hair was a torrent of dark waves that looked good on him because they contrasted with the paleness of his translucent skin.

As we left the classroom and walked along the quiet corridors Tom asked in his perfectly polite voice I knew was strained, "So you're a transfer student, funny way to enter."

I felt my pale cheeks blush as I tried to hide behind my hair. _Think Yvonne think_my mind screamed at me as I tried to remember what was going on. "Indeed, I wonder what caused it."

He raised an eyebrow at my question, "You did not know how you got here?" he said questionably.

"No idea, I'm not lying." I said smoothly, Tom nodded as we approached the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"Chocolate frogs" Tom said as the gargoyles sprang aside to let us in.

"Do you want me to escort you up there, Miss Grave?" he said in a mocking tone, I scowled he sounded like one of the boys who had made fun of me when I was younger.

"I am quite capable on my own thank you Mr. Riddle I appreciate your kindness" I hissed icily.

Tom smirked as he kissed the back of my hand in the traditional pure blood manner "You may call me Tom, Miss Grave." he said smoothly,

I smirked as I took back my hand, "And you may call me Yvonne." I said before walking away leaving a dumbfounded Tom Riddle.

Waiting patiently at the other side of the door the news that I had met Tom Riddle began to sink in, he had been my teenage crush throughout high school my friends always telling me he wasn't real. But there he was in the flesh kissing the back of my hand and asking me to call him Tom. When Headmaster Dippet opened the door he smiled when he saw me,

"Ah, you must be Miss Grave, we have been expecting you." he said kindly as I stepped into the office amazed at how different it looked then the one in the movies.

Sitting at the desk were two people one of them I recognized as a younger version of Albus Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling as he smiled at me. I stopped dead when I saw the second person sitting beside Dumbledore was a woman with black hair and blue eyes similar to my own,

"Nana?" I questioned to the young woman.

Joanna Mario smiled at me, "Yes I guess I would be a grandmother in your time, please child tell me why you look like you've seen a ghost?" she asked.

All the confusion I had been holding in for the last fifteen minutes came tumbling out of me like an emotional avalanche. "Because you're dead!" I cried, as she stroked my hair.

My nana smiled at me, "Not in this universe I'm not, Armando I think you had better tell her what is going on" she said in the same bossy voice she used to use to get me and my brother to do our homework.

Dippet nodded, "Yes I think that would be wise, now Miss Grave, I understand this must be quiet hard for you being pulled through time as well as being pulled into an alternative universe" he said.

I nodded not trusting myself to comment. "But there are secrets that you are part of, secrets that will one day effect the wizarding world" Nana finished.

I looked at her, "What do you mean nana?" I asked, nana gave me a small smile,

"You're a half blood witch, Yvonne, I myself am a pureblood, but it seems somewhere in the future I get hit by an obliviation and marry the muggle that will be your grandfather and have your mother," she explained.

The news startled me, I knew I had never been normal but I hadn't expected this. "But what about mum? How come we never got Hogwarts letters?" I demanded.

Dumbledore smiled it was he who answered "It would seem Miss Grave that Hogwarts doesn't exist in your world." He explained.

The information was absorbed into my brain as I nodded, "Ok so why am I here?" I asked,

the three looked at each other before Dippet said "You are aware of the student Tom Riddle is the heir of Slytherin?" I nodded how could I forget, my favourite Potter book had been Chamber of Secrets,

"Yvonne how much do you know about our family history?" nana asked, I shrugged we had tried to trace it when she was alive and we had only gotten to the seventeenth century.

"Not a lot" I said honestly, Nana nodded,

"My mother's maiden name was Merope I wonder if this helps you?"

My eyes widened, "You're suggesting that I am related to Salazar Slytherin, the pureblood purity believer in the wizarding history?" I exclaimed.

Nana smiled, "Yes, Yvonne it is for this is the reason you must save Tom Riddle!" she announced.

I looked at her confused, "What do you mean? Do you know he will become Voldemort?" I asked curiously, they nodded.

"It would seem my elder self managed to contact me and inform us." Dumbledore said.

I nodded, "So why is this up to me again?" I asked still grasping what is going on. "There was a prophecy a long time ago that foretold you coming, you would save our world from the flames." Dippet explained.

I nodded, "So I have to change him or the world's burns? Great, no pressure there." I snapped sarcastically, Nana gave me disapproving look while Dumbledore smiled at me.

"It seems Miss Grave that you have succeeded in falling in already." He commented, I raised an eyebrow, "Oh pray tell." I said angrily.

You have caught Tom Riddle's attention and gained his favor if you wish to succeed you must remain in that favor" Dumbledore explained.

I rolled my eyes, "And what's in this for me?" I asked.

Nana looked at me, "Don't you want to save the wizarding world?" she asked.

"Nope, Harry Potter tried to save the wizarding world and it nearly destroyed him and everything he ever cared about" I said skeptically.

Dippet nodded, "Yes we know, but we will be giving you a full Hogwarts education to train you" he said, a cat like smirk grew on my face, "Deal" I said.

Dumbledore smiled as he picked the sorting hat and placed it on my head, _"Ah, a little Slythie eh?"_ the hat said in my mind. _"A cunning and ambitious mind and has a thirst for power. You have a problem with loyalty and trust. You can be very selfish. I know where to put you! SLYTHERIN!"_ it yelled, Dumbledore and Nana beamed at me, "Now the real fun begins."


End file.
